verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xaspunum Nexus
The Xaspunum Nexus is a network of Cosmological structures linking all -verses anywhere within the Transcendentem Continuum which allows for perfect travel between them. These structures are made entirely of Xaspunum which, when manipulated properly, can do almost anything. The creators of the Nexus manipulated the Xaspunum in such a way that any creature from any level of existence could comprehend anything they accessed through it, including other Beyond Bubbles and even other Transcendentems, which even gods like Hellensoerensen and Fantazia cannot comprehend under normal conditions. There is only one Beyond Bubble in the entire Transcendentem Continuum which cannot be accessed via the Xaspunum Nexus, for a very good reason. 'History' During an event caused by The Higher Guardian, the Aspect Lord who created the Transcendentem Continuum was killed, creating a colossal amount of Xaspunum which fell into the infinite Transcendentems. Many inhabitants of these Transcendentems at many different levels discovered this Xaspunum and its incredible properties, which could be manipulated to do almost anything. Those who were successful in manipulating Xaspunum predictably used it to solve previously unsolvable problems. One problem which remained largely constant across the Transcendentem Continuum, was the inability of residents of -verses to experience locations beyond their own plane of existence. Humans are constrained to a single Universe and our minds do not have the processing power to truly understand the beauty of an Omniverse even if we were able to see one. Thus, many of those who found this Xaspunum used it to resolve this issue. In many different instances within many different -verses, small nexuses were set up to link many -verses and allow people who could not normally access these -verses to experience living in them while still being able to comprehend their surroundings. The incredible properties of Xaspunum allowed those who discovered it to even exit their own Transcendentems, which was completely impossible for any creature do to before now. When they did, they discovered the existence of the infinitely many other groups who had the same idea. All the existing groups decided to merge into one, intent on creating a Nexus which linked all -verses in all Transcendentems everywhere. This resulted in what may be considered the largest search effort ever, as the creators of the Nexus, along with the Cosmic Entities they employed, found and collected all instances of Xaspunum found across the entire Transcendentem Continuum and with it created a nexus which linked together every -verse within the Continuum at every level. Even our universe is linked, and a human from Earth could hypothetically discover it and witness the entire Continuum and simultaneously truly comprehend what they are seeing. They attempted to extend this nexus to -verses beyond the Continuum, but the Xaspunum had been created by the death of an Aspect Lord who was not themselves capable of going beyond the Continuum (as it was the largest -verse which the Aspect Lord could create) and so the Xaspunum could not be manipulated to do such a thing. 'Functionality' 'Access' In every -verse everywhere within the Transcendentem Continuum, a gate made of Xaspunum can be found somewhere, always altered to fit the properties of the -verse. All beings can enter this gate, and they are then teleported to a planar environment made of Xaspunum where they wait to be reviewed by one of the entities working in the Xaspunum Nexus to see whether they are "eligible" to enter the nexus. (Read: Whether they are capable of giving something worth having to those who maintain the nexus.) What the nexus receives in return for access varies depending on the level of the race. Humans would likely have to provide substantial quantities of money not found anywhere on Earth, while Cosmic Entities who are beyond such concepts may be required to give something more substantial or, in the case of even more abstract entities, something more conceptual. Once they are approved, entities can enter the nexus and explore freely. These gates will also appear hidden to anyone which those who maintain the nexus believe should not know about its existence, such as research groups and powerful gods. 'Exploration' The Xaspunum Nexus is able to show entities -verses they cannot comprehend by using the Xaspunum to simulate versions of any -verses it is connected to which adapt themselves to fit the consciousness of any entities who enter them. A 3-dimensional entity and 4-dimensional entity could both enter an 11-dimensional -verse and one would see it in thee dimensions while the other would see it in four. Entities can choose which -verses to visit by walking through a large network of silver tunnels existing in a number of dimensions suited to the individual, guided by numerous AIs, also suited to the individual. They can choose to go somewhere as near as parallel universes or as far as parallel Transcendentems. Not only can entities view other -verses, they can also interact with them. To do this, a Xaspunum clone is created and deployed into the -verse. Entities view things the clone is experiencing in a form they can understand, and perform actions in a form they can understand, but the actions the clone performs are suited to the complexity of the -verse and affect its surroundings in the way the entity intended. Should the clone be destroyed, the entity piloting it will be unharmed. Though this is extremely unlikely due to the durability of Xaspunum. Category:Beyond Cosmology Category:Cosmology Category:Megastructures Category:Specific Locations